


Scorching heat.

by Mazelike



Series: Great, Newtmas got me bloody inspired. [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caretaking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No wild sex or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazelike/pseuds/Mazelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Omega in the Maze was not the funniest thing ever, but Newt handled it on his own pretty well. He hated being what he was, but at least, he was safe.<br/>But as they start to face the Scorch, Newt goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorching heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely ashamed I wrote this buuuut I'm kinda fascinated by the whole Alpha/Omega thing, because it's one of these things I can't decided if I like or don't. What I like is all the caretaking and everything but I completely hate the fact that sex in these verses is way too described and impersonal.  
> So here I am, imagining how it would be like to have an Omega!Newt experiencing a heat in the Scorch...  
> Mature because I feel like this is not really conventional, ya know.

Newt was running in the Scorch when suddenly, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. It started slowly, almost gently – which was more than abnormal – but it started. It became more and more difficult for him to breathe, to appease his heart which was beating way too fast, became completely impossible to hope that he would manage to escape what was coming.

His body was burning from the inside and Newt knew it would not be long before he collapse to the ground, the scorching land and his upcoming heat taking the best of him.

There was nothing he could do but run. His limp was hurting a little, sending a stinging wave of pain through his leg every once in a while, but with the heat, Newt knew his limp wouldn't be the reason they would have to stop. They didn't have much water – not enough for him and his system – and no safe place to stop.

Newt didn't remember when his last heat occurred, but he should have known. He should have known it was coming and he wanted to yell at himself for not thinking about it. Why had he left the Glade without even thinking about it? He was the only Omega back there, that was true, but damn... He now wished someone would have reminded him. Minho or Alb– no, Alby had been to out of it to think about it.

He focused on his breathing and on his running in an attempt not to lose control completely. The land seemed to have no end and it panicked him a little so he tried to think about something else. The boys were running, trying to match Thomas and Minho's speed, but Newt reminded them every now and then that it was no use trying to keep up with the runners. The only thing that mattered was that they needed to make it out alive.

Newt took care of everyone all the time and even now, when things were starting to go bad for him, he kept helping everyone, motivating the Gladers, doing anything to make them feel a little better.

Until Minho slowed down a little bit:

“Alright, everyone drinks, pees or whatever you need. You've ten minutes shanks!”

Newt welcomed the break gladly and stopped. His hands were shaking a little when he reached for his flask full of water and he had to restrain himself when the cold liquid started to run down his dry throat.

“Don't drink everything now Newt.” Suddenly, Minho was by his side.

“I know shank.” Newt answered in a dark tone.

“How long?”

“Started a few hours ago. I think I can make it till sunset.”

“A few hours ago? I didn't– Are you sure you're gonna be okay?”

“I'm not helpless shank, I can bloody handle myself.”

“That's not what I meant and you know it. Now, you calm down, you breathe in deep and you tell me how you feel.” Minho replied authoritatively.

Newt breathed in and out a few times and he answered more calmly:

“I'm just too hot, I'm okay for now. Just worried about our water supplies and the warmth.”

“Sunset is in approximately four hours, you really think you're gonna make it?” Newt nodded and Minho went on. “Alright, if you think so. If there's anything, tell me. I'll smell it anyway, but just – tell me.”

“I'll be okay.”

As they started running again, Newt really tried to convince himself that he was going to make it. He should have known better.

 

 

Two hours later, he could barely stand erect, even less run. He didn't say a word though, trying to make it till sunset, like he promised Minho he would.

Newt knew things were really bad when Minho slowed his pace to run by his side. At the proximity and the smell of Alpha, Newt grinned in disgust and pain. He had never been able to handle Minho's scent during his heats. It was too strong and it had always made him sick. That's how Newt knew he was already lost: the heat was here, no matter what he told himself.

“Newt–”

“Go away, please.” Minho didn't seem shocked by Newt's words but he didn't seem really happy either.

“You said you'd tell me when it gets too much!” The Asian boy said, taking a few steps away from Newt. “We need to find a place to stop. Now.”

“I'm not–”

“Newt, Thomas cannot even run anymore.”

Newt stayed silent. He had never thought... Well, Thomas was an Alpha, he had already figured that out but he had never thought that his smell could affect him that much. He took a look at the brunet and saw him panting, trying to regain his breathing, sweating more than the other boys – who were all Betas except for Minho. Finally, Newt gave up.

“Alright, let's find a bloody place to spend the night.”

“Good that!” Minho said as he went back to leading the Gladers.

They stopped a few minutes after that because Newt fell on his knees on the ground. He wanted to say it was because of his leg, even if that would hurt him to put the blame on his bloody shucking leg – but he knew better. It was the heat. Of course it was. Newt couldn't do a thing, couldn't hear a thing: the only noise he was aware of was the pounding in his ears. The pressure in his head and the sudden train of thought that wasn't even his were completely obstructing everything.

Newt fought as hard as he could to push the annoying feelings away and to destroy the rush of adrenalin and hormones as he felt – smelled – some Gladers approach him.

“Get back.” He pleaded. “I just need a minute, I'm fine.”

The blond was mortified: in all these years, it was the first time that so many people were able to see him slowly going into heat.

“You heard him shanks, get back!” Minho's voice pierced Newt's thoughts.

“Min...” Newt pleaded. Minho approached him slowly.

“Can I get closer?” Newt heard him ask. He only nodded and Minho's scent got stronger.

“Wow, bad idea...” Newt mumbled to himself.

“Alright shanks, let's move! We need to find a safe place as soon as possible!” The Asian leader lowered his voice. “Newt, can you stand up?”

“Yeah, just give me a sec.”

“You need to fight it till we stop for the night, think you can do it?” Newt's stomach turned into stone at the words but he nodded once more nonetheless. Minho was right, he couldn't afford to stop in the middle of a scorched land and to put his friends in danger. Newt pushed on his hands until he felt like he had regained enough strength to get up. Shaking, he stood on his feet and breathed deeply.

“I'm not sure I can run.” Newt said weakly, ashamed to admit that he was pathetic.

“It's okay, I'm gonna help. We're gonna walk. The Gladers are tired anyway.” Minho stated.

It took them long enough to make it to a possibly safe building: the sun was starting to paint the sky in red when they finally stopped for real. Minho had walked next to Newt for almost the whole way and was constantly checking on him, but it had eventually become too hard for Newt to handle his presence.

The blond had been on the verge of throwing up – or of passing out from the pain and the repulsion he felt when he inhaled Minho's scent – when Thomas had stepped in, forcing Minho away from him. The brunet had helped him walk, touching Newt to hold him up, and the blond hadn't said a thing, relieved to feel Thomas' presence, scent and his body against his.

As soon as they stopped, Newt nearly fell again, and Thomas was the only thing that held him up.

“You need to sit down Newt.” Minho said.

“There are too many people here,” Newt finally said, unable to stop the shame that was slowly poisonning his mind. “I'm not – they cannot see me – Minho...”

He knew he didn't make sense, but it would have to do for now. He didn't have much coherence left in his brain anyway.

“Come on then, Newt.” Thomas said, helping Newt to a corner of the building. The blond didn't protest and followed weakly.

“Tommy, I really need to sit down.”

Thomas took Newt in his arms bridal style, and sat down slowly, his back against the wall. Logically, Newt was not able to do a thing, resting in Thomas' strong arms and he found himself sat in the brunet's lap, his whole body burning. What followed next was purely instinctive. Newt curled into a ball, his legs closed tight and resting as close as possible to his own body. He shifted a little, turning himself towards Thomas and rested his head on the runner's chest. Newt's arms went immediately to Thomas' shoulders, circling them.

“Shhh, Newt, you're okay...” Thomas said and Newt felt the brunet's hand on his back, the boy's thumb caressing his spine gently.

Newt whined and caught himself right after he realized what he was doing. His grip on Thomas' shoulders tightened.

“Newt, calm down...” Thomas murmured in his ear. Newt wanted to die. Right here, right there. His whole body was aching, yelling at him to get naked and ask Thomas to take him, but he – the conscious part of his mind – didn't want to. Newt hated heat sex. It was too violent, too hard, too extreme, it was too long, went on for days and always left him sore and feeling used and dirty.

Newt didn't even understand why he was on Thomas' lap and why he had let the brunet so close when he completely forbade everyone else to get near him. He didn't even know how Thomas – who had been almost unable to run earlier because of the blond's scent – could endure being so close to him without trying to ravish him.

“Tommy, 'm sorry.”

“What for?”

“For – this...” Newt answered, and if he had had the strength to, he would have gestured to the whole scene.

“It's okay, Newt,” Thomas replied, caressing Newt's nape and his hair. Newt pressed himself even closer to Thomas' chest. He breathed in deep the scent of his friend and recognized his sweet scent and it was overwhelmingly good.

“No, it's not. We're all stopping because of me...”

“Gladers are tired, that's what Minho said, and he was right. We needed to rest. And, well... It's not like I could have ran some more anyway...” Newt felt the brunet blush more than he saw it. He was sure he was blushing too but with the constant heat, he couldn't even know.

“Yeah, quite affecting right?” Newt asked, trying to sound playful. Thomas only hummed in agreement and his hands were still touching Newt's back. It wasn't meant to be hurtful but it made Newt's throat tighten.

“You should get off me, then.” Newt's voice broke a little.

“Technically, you're the one who's on me. So that technically means I can't get off you.”

“That's not funny, Tommy.” Newt said, trying to escape Thomas' embrace. It was a pathetic attempt though, because Thomas was not letting go of him. “Let me go, I don't–”

“Whatever you're gonna say next is a lie, so please, don't go. What is happening is not your fault.” Thomas said smoothingly. Newt didn't fight Thomas on this. “Now tell me. What d'you need?”

“Water.” Newt said as his head started to spin. He gulped down a new whine and tried to breathe normally. “Something to cool my body down.”

This time, Newt did whine at the thought of cold water running down his overly hot body, a luxury he could allow himself back in the Glade but which was now only a vague memory.

“Alright Newt, we're gonna try our best.” Newt only nodded; he had grown so weak in the past hour and he wanted to yell at himself to go back on his feet and start running again but his body couldn't resist the heat. It would get worse the next day but would get better again the day after until Newt would finally be able to stand up and run.

Thomas shifted a little, and called Minho. The Asian boy was there in a second.

“What d'you need?”

“Water!” Thomas and Newt said, Newt's voice a little too hard for his liking.

“Here,” Minho said, handing Newt his flask. Newt wanted to save some of it for later but he couldn't. Once he put the water to his lips, he found himself unable to stop drinking. “Go ahead, drink,” Minho said gently when Newt took the flask away from his lips. Newt drank some more.

“Jesus...” Thomas murmured. Panting, Newt took the flask away once more.

“Wow, that really feels bloody good!” He said, eyes dark and shining. “Would be better if I could take my shirt off.”

“Do it, if it makes you feel better.” Thomas answered, grounded and pragmatic. “I'm not gonna do a thing because of it, don't worry.” Thomas whispered gently in Newt's ear. “You know I like you, I would never hurt you.”

“I know Tommy. I bloody know.”

 _Thanks_ was what he was supposed to say but Newt put his gratitude in his voice and in his gestures. He didn't notice it until then, but Minho was gone and in a few seconds so was Newt's shirt. The blond was now in his brown tank top – the one he had kept from the Glade. It was dirty yet he just couldn't leave it behind.

Newt went back to Thomas' chest as soon as he had taken his shirt off. Need was slowly starting to build and he knew he would have to tell Thomas to get out in a few.

“You should sleep Newt. You're gonna need it.”

“I know. Can you–” Newt made a movement with his hand, gesturing for Thomas to let go of him.

“Leave?” Thomas asked.

“NO!” Newt bluttered. “I mean – no, please, stay.” He repeated calmly.

“How do you want to sleep?” Thomas asked, smiling and stroking Newt's hair.

“On the ground. Alone. But with you by my side. Could you – just... Touch my hair or something?”

As soon as he said those words, Newt felt Thomas shift under him and he had to bit his lips to stop a whimper. Soon Newt was lying on the ground and Thomas was next to him, petting his hair and it was so sweet that Newt felt like he was going to lose it. Newt couldn't find any word to express his gratitude. Instead, he went blindly for Thomas' hand and Thomas grabbed it without hesitation.

“Sleep, Newt, sleep...” Thomas' low voice and gentle touches sent Newt to sleep.

 

 

Newt woke up to pain. Or because of it. He didn't know. He didn't want to know. He only wanted to yell and scream and get naked to take care of himself but he couldn't and didn't want to. He wasn't that weak. He wouldn't be able to do so anyway because the next thing he felt was a hand on his belly and another gripping his own hand. _Thomas_. The boy was here with him.

“Hey Tommy...” Newt said weakly, his voice pathetically low and broken.

“Hey Newt,” Thomas answered nonetheless, keeping the blond grounded with the physical and chaste contact. “How are you?”

Newt's stomach was burning with need and he had never felt more aware of everything happening in his body.

“Bloody bad. But it's okay, it'll be better tomorrow.” He still had the strength to curse, he was probably fine, wasn't he? Newt had to close his eyes when the next wave of pain washed through him. Oh God, how much he hated his own condition right now...

“Drink.” Thomas asked him, handing him a flask of water. Newt took it, desperately trying to find something to do to forget about his pitiful state. Water would do just fine.

“You smell like pure Heaven, Tommy.” Newt said once he had gulped down the water. He hadn't been able to control himself and the thought had slipped out of his mouth. “I'm sorry, that's–” Pain made Newt silent for a few seconds. “That's not helping.”

Thomas laughed and Newt smiled weakly.

“You should – you should go. It'll only get stronger and–”

“Newt?” Thomas cut him off. The blond couldn't even answer properly because the concern in Thomas' voice was bringing him on the edge of tears. “I'm here for you okay. If you need me to come and hold your hand, just call my name alright?”

Newt nodded and Thomas slowly stopped caressing Newt's stomach. The fire burnt even more when the brunet let go of Newt's hand. With no physical contact, it became harder for Newt to keep himself grounded. Then Thomas started to rise. He seemed reluctant to leave Newt on his own but he obeyed nonetheless and soon – too soon – he was standing on his feet and leaving. Newt closed his eyes in discomfort and tried to think about something – anything – to keep his mind out of the pain. And to stop thinking about Thomas' hand in his.

Newt lost the notion of time. He didn't know what was happening around him, had no idea where the shuck everyone was. Maybe they had let him alone, abandonned him in the Scorch because he was too much of a burden. Newt wouldn't even yell at Minho if he had taken that decision.

But when the pain became too much to handle, when Newt felt he was going to hit his head against the wall to surrender to darkness, when his breathing became to erratic, Minho came to him.

“Newt – eh, breathe.”

“G-get ou-out shank-k, you s-mell t-too -”

“I told you you smelled terrible shank.” Thomas' voice said suddenly. Thomas took a small step and entered Newt's field of vision. Newt smiled weakly and Minho backed away with a grin on his face.

“You shucking shanks. Always teaming up against me.”

“Sorry Min.” Newt breathed out. Minho left shaking his head and smiling a little.

“Are you okay Newt?” Thomas asked, not moving, still standing far from Newt. The blond shook his head. “What do you need? Water?”

“You.” Newt's voice broke. Thomas took a hesitant step forward. “Please...” Newt pleaded, lifting his hand weakly.

Thomas approached him more confidently this time and sat down next to Newt a few seconds later, his hands instinctively going to Newt's own hand and to his blond and sweaty hair, causing Newt to close his eyes, amazed by the sweetness of the touch. Thomas only petted Newt's hair and held his hand, not touching him in any other way and Newt was so blessed to have the brunet right now. He doubted anyone would be able to stop himself from jumping at Newt to take him roughly, yet Thomas was not showing any sign that he wanted Newt on that level.

Not that Newt didn't want to have sex with Thomas. Another day, maybe when they'll finally be safe, Newt and Thomas would sleep together. But not now. Not while Newt was in heat. Even if his whole body was screaming at him to give in to sex. Newt had never liked heat sex. He was pretty good at handling himself. He hoped it would be enough.

“Wanna come on my lap?” Thomas asked gently. A genuine question, not an order.

“That'd be amazing...” Newt answered. Thomas helped him move – it was hard and labored, but Newt eventually ended up sitting on Thomas' lap. He instantly curled on himself and burried his head in Thomas' hot chest. Newt was already hot, but it didn't matter much right now. Thomas' alpha side was giving him physical comfort while Thomas – the guy he had fallen for – was giving him care, love and strength.

When Thomas' arms closed around him, Newt let a silent tear roll down his cheek. Reality was crushing him.

“Hey, you okay? Newt... Hey, Newt, no don't cry. Don't cry, don't. What's wrong?”

Newt started to sob.

“It hurts and I'm tired.” He tried to say the words as normally as he could but it didn't quite work since his voice decided to break on almost every single word.

“Try to sleep, then.”

“I can't...” Newt whispered. “It's too violent, I can't sleep.”

“Okay, try to relax...”

“I wann' kiss you so bad.” Newt murmured, his eyes glistening.

“You know I like you. If you wanna do it, go ahead.”

“I don't -”

“Want heat sex, I got that Newt,” Thomas comforted him gently. “I'm not gonna do a thing, neither are you.”

Newt thought about it for a few seconds because, let's be honest, in his state, it was hard to think for real. A few seconds later, he was locking his eyes with Thomas' and their lips were inches apart. Thomas let Newt take the decisive step and close the gap between them. Their lips met and Newt kissed Thomas slowly, hot tears streaming down his face – this time from relief.

Thomas angled his head a little more, helped Newt closer and deepened the kiss. Newt hummed in pleasure and felt a hot bubble spread through his whole body. Thomas' hand slid on his spine, resting softly on Newt's hips. Thomas was letting him control the kiss to make sure Newt was okay and didn't panic. Right now, Newt wasn't panicking at all. Actually, he even pressed his body closer to the brunet's, trying to deepen the contact. Thomas' grip on him tightened and he held Newt close, the blond whimpering into the kiss at the feeling of Thomas' soft body against his.

Newt's heart was beating fast, his whole body was trembling and his hands were shaking uncontrollably, one in Thomas' own hand, the other running through Thomas' hair on his nape. The fire was spreading fast and the blond realised he felt numb and burning.

And what needed to happen happened. Newt became aware of it when it was already too late. His whole body tensed as his orgasm hit and he tightened his grip on Thomas, breaking the kiss to gasp, trying to hold the scream that was threatening to escape his lips.

“Oh my God, Newt, are you okay?” Newt didn't answer, completely lost in his post-orgasm daze and Thomas held him close, hugging him and petting his hair, calming the blond with gentle “shhh, it's okay, I'm sorry...”, “Newt, shhhh, calm down...”, “you're okay love, I'm sorry...”

“Tommy?” Newt let out brokenly when his voice came back, a few minutes later.

“I'm sorry, Newt, I didn't mean to – I know you don't -”

“Please...” The blond murmured, resting his head on Thomas' shoulder. Newt was panting and his grip on Thomas' shoulder had strengthened. “I'm bloody sorry, I didn't think kissing you would -”

“I didn't think it'd make you -” Thomas said.

“Don't say it. Please.”

“Are you better?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm feeling better... A little dirty but – it's kinda worth it...” Newt admitted, his voice low and a little shy.

“Think you can try to sleep now?” Thomas murmured in his ear.

“Already on it...” Newt answered. 

And it was true – his mind had started to shut down and his body seemed to be miles away from it. He could still feel the heat but it was a dull ache, and it was not that violent anymore. He was slowly going limp in Thomas' arms and his eyes were closing. Newt inhaled Thomas' scent, nuzzling his neck, and the runner was whispering sweet nonsense in his ear, making Newt close his eyes for real. Sleep took over his body before he could even realize it.

 

 

When Newt woke up again, he doubled over in pain. Thomas caught him and held him against him, his strong chest to Newt's back. Newt was squirmming in the embrace, his whole body falling apart under the inferno which was devastating him. A broken scream of pain escaped Newt's throat and Thomas' grip on him tightened.

“Hold on, Newt, please, it'll be over in a couple of hours.”

Newt closed his eyes as hard as he could and his hands grasped Thomas' forearms in a strong grip. His whole body was aching from physical need and burning with desire. Hormones were killing him. A new wave of scorching pain spread across his body and Newt squirmmed again, as violently as the first time, to try to get rid of the unbearable feelings. Thomas held him in a firmer embrace, absolutely unable to do a thing to help the blond.

There it was: the moment the heat was becoming unbearable, insufferable, the moment when Newt thought he was going to die because of how bad it hurt. Sobs escaped his throat and tears rolled down his cheeks as a new broken cry of pain echoed in the room.

He was aware, somewhere in his mind, of the fact that he was acting like a bloody crazy man, but he couldn't care less. Newt was agonizing. His stomach twisted and his breath caught in his throat, making it impossible for the blond to breath in. Newt's head was spinning, his heart was threatening to explode, his vision was blurred by black spots and his whole body was throbbing.

Eventually, Newt passed out.

 

 

When Newt woke up, it was plain dark in the building. He had no idea how long he had been spaced out, but he could tell the heat was slowly fading, which meant he had been there, curled on the ground of the building, for almost two days. His whole body felt numb and – and there was another breathing in the room. Newt turned around slowly, still lying on the ground, and he met Thomas' adorable sleeping face.

Newt felt his heart melt when he realised Thomas' arm was around his waist, keeping Newt's body close to his unconsciously. Thomas was deeply asleep and Newt focused on his warm breath tickling his neck. It only hit Newt at that moment. Thomas was obviously tired as Hell because of him. Newt's body had been giving off hormones – strong hormones – and Thomas had controlled himself not to let them interfer with his course of action. Newt brought himself closer to the brunet until he could hide his face in Thomas' chest.

“Hey Newt...” Thomas' low voice said in his ear.

“I didn't mean to wake you up.”

“You didn't, don't worry.”

“You need to sleep, Tommy. You must be bloody tired.” Newt said, bitterness poisoning his voice.

“Hey, Newt, I'm okay. You're the one who needs to sleep.” Newt looked away and Thomas ran his hand through Newt's blond hair, gently massaging and rubbing his scalp. Newt relaxed in the embrace and Thomas let one of his hands slide down Newt's spine, resting it softly on Newt's lower back. Newt tensed.

“Heat broke, didn't it?” Thomas asked gently. Newt only nodded, knowing that Thomas would feel his mouvement. “Great. I couldn't stand the sight of you suffering.” The brunet murmured, his voice low and husky, just as if he were ready to go back to sleep. Or as if he were trying to make Newt fall sleep again.

“Tommy...”

“You're tired Newt. You need to rest so that we can go back to getting out of here.”

“Tommy, please. How are you?” Newt asked, desperate to have a honest answer from Thomas.

“I'm tired. But I'm okay. Better than you. You need to rest and to eat.”

“How long have I been -”

“Two days and a couple of hours I think.” Thomas cut Newt off and answered his unvoiced question.

“I -” Newt started but he stopped. His voice was shaking too much and he couldn't trust himself to speak right now. He took a deep breath and Thomas' embrace tightened. “I'm sorry you had to go through that with me.” Newt breathed out, letting the burning words out quickly.

“I'm not.” Thomas said. “I'm trully, absolutely, positively sure that I'm glad I was with you. I would never have let you go through that on your own. Never.”

Oddly, as he heard those words, Newt relaxed and a small smile spread across his face. He cuddled a little more in Thomas' arms and put his own hand on Thomas' hip.

“Thank you Tommy.”

The words slipped out easily of the blond's mouth and Thomas hummed in contentement, mumbling a “'t's nothing.” There was a brief pause, as if Thomas were hesitating to say something else. “It's nothing, love.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I hope you kinda enjoyed this. I'm freaking nervous about this, this is obviously my first and last work involving Alpha/Omega features, because it feels too weird and abnormal. Quite ashamed I wrote this, but well...  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
